hp_roleplay_privatefandomcom-20200215-history
Katina Eklof
Katina Eklof is an original character made exclusively for this roleplay. Unlike much of the other characters, who are continuously in their fourth years, she is continuously in her fifth year at Hogwarts. Her birthday is on Feburary 2nd, she is 16 years old, and she is in Ravenclaw. In the roleplay, she is played by Pandapika. Personality Katina isn't one who likes to depend on other people, and is extremely independant. She is often serious and won't take kindly to nonsense, prompting the joke commonly made by Fred and George Weasley that she was 'made for Peartree'. She is bent to become an Auror like her father, who told that she needs to start at an early age if she ever wishes to become a great Auror, which means that you can often find her scouting around looking for odd things going on in Hogwarts that she can investigate. This can sometimes lead her to do menial labor with no thanks, however, but she won't notice because she's to determined on her future to care. Relationships Fay Pope Katina basically walked up to Fay, assumming that she would be the most personable, and told her that they were 'allies' from then on, to which Fay didn't argue or question. Katina doesn't really talk much to Fay, but Fay comes to her whenever she has a problem, however Katina's advice usually doesn't end up working for anyone but herself. Cami Glass Along with being roommates, Cami often calls her 'Sweden-chan', referencing both where she came from and her similarities in both appearance and personality to the character named Sweden in the anime 'Hetalia Axis Powers'. History Her mother, Anika Eklof, was a famous Quidditch player. Her father, Hendrik Eklof, is a psuedo-famous Auror. When she was about 7, her mother died in a car accident (perhaps it was a flying car, who knows), leaving she and her father devastated. However, this caused them to bond substantially, and inspired Katina to become an Auror like her father when she grows up so that she can work with him and be the best Auror ever. She lives in the UK after moving from Sweden shortly after her mother's death to avoid any more mention of her death and people recognizing her name all over the place. Roles in FanFictions Due to her character being made somewhat late into both roleplay and FanFiction form, she isn't present in 'The Christmas Crossover' or the ill-fated 'An Eventful Year of Roleplay 2012'. 'Katina Eklof and the Mystery of Beta Avila' ''Full article: Katina Eklof and the Mystery of Beta Avila '' 'A Pretty Simple Guide and Stuff' In this FanFiction, Katina was hiding under Draco Malfoy 's bed in hopes that she would find out he was doing something dangerous. After gathering all the papers he had left lying around in his dorm room, she made her escape. When she got back ot her dorm room, she got discouraged because, as it turned out, Draco was not doing anything noteworthy. So, after mulling it over, she decided to ask her teachers. She started with Snape , and got tricked into doing most of his manual labor, such as organizing his stuff. Other *Katina is the only character to have her name in the title of a FanFiction. *Her voice sounds strikingly similar to that of Fred and George. Category:Students at Hogwarts Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Played by Pandapika Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters